Caribbean Blue
by the-elemental-writer
Summary: Sela Mae Morgan and Captain Jack Sparrow had a past together, one that she couldn't forget. When they're reunited, it is only fate that they will rekindle something she thought was gone. But their years apart changed them both - how can Sela continue with Jack when so much more is at stake? OC/Jack. AU in some instances, will mostly follow movie plots


_Pronunciations:  
>Sela: See-lah<br>Mae: May (just like the month)_

_If more present themselves, I will add them at the top of the corresponding chapter :)_

_~the-elemental-writer _

* * *

><p>"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Sela said ecstatically, walking towards the man whom she had known for so long. He slowly turned around, his eyes searching through the crowd for whoever called to him, his lips pursed in a goofy way, and his hands bent at the wrist. She walked closer, and his eyes fell upon her.<p>

"Sela Mae Morgan?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, lowering his hands and narrowing his eyes slightly, as if he couldn't believe she stood before him.

She smiled slightly and nodded, "How many years has it been?" She asked, looking him up and down. "I don't think I've seen you since you left Shipwreck Cove. What a bundle of fun _that_ place was to grow up in," she finished sarcastically.

"Is it really you?" He asked disbelievingly. "I thought I saw you a few years ago when I was still employed by the East India Trading Company. I was sure it had been you," he said, his eyes searching hers for answers.

"It could have been, Jack, I've been many places since we last saw one another," she said seriously. "And so have you," she continued with a smile, "You've gained quite a few titles for yourself, _Captain_," she said.

"What brings you to Tortuga this night?" He suddenly asked suspiciously, seemingly losing all interest in their previous conversation.

"What brings _anyone_ to Tortuga, savvy?" She teased using Jack's lingo, turning from Jack and walking away, knowing he would follow her. He had always been the curious sort. She heard him catch up to her, "So why are _you_ in Tortuga, Captain?" She asked him before he could get a word in.

"I need to find a ship," he said simply.

Sela snorted, "Good luck finding anyone with a decent ship _here_," she said.

"All of these people get here somehow," he said back.

"And if you find one, then what?" Sela asked, turning around and rooting her feet to the spot causing Jack to nearly walk into her. When he stopped, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Every ship needs a little commandeering every now and then, savvy?" He smirked.

"So you're going to steal it?" Sela asked as she crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"You could come with me," he offered, looking into her eyes with his dark brown orbs.

"Captain Jack Sparrow inviting _me_ to help steal someone's ship? Sounds intriguing, but I think I'll pass," she said, turning from him once again and walking away.

"You know Sela, I missed you all these years," he called after her. Sela stopped walking. She turned around and looked at Jack, her face betraying her hurt and anger.

"Don't pretend like you can come back into my life as if nothing ever happened between us, Jack!" She said. "You hurt me a lot," she merely whispered.

"I know, so come with me. Let's put it behind us and leave Tortuga together," he said with the smile that she was so familiar with, holding out his hand to her.

"I thought you had a ship," Sela stated, crossing her arms. "_The Wicked Wench_ or _Black Pearl_ or whatever she goes by? Or am I mistaken?"

"A story for a different time, love," he said. "You cannot stay in Tortuga forever… How did you even get here? Why are you here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"A bargain," Sela answered uncomfortably.

"But arrived by the sea no less?" Jack asked, arching his brow.

Sela smiled, "Oh yes," she said, "Just this _once_ will I help you 'commandeer' a ship," she said happily, ready to steal the small ship that she had been brought here on. Her and Jack began walking to the docks of Tortuga.

"Sparrow!" A loud female voice suddenly echoed, stopping the two pirates from continuing onward.

Jack slowly turned around, his body tense. Sela saw his body relax slightly at the sight of who stood before them, "Ah, Anamaria," Jack said.

"I haven't seen you in a few moons," the dark-skinned woman said before turning her attention to Sela, "Who's this?" She asked with a scowl.

"Sela Mae Morgan," Sela quickly piped up, bowing her head a tad.

"I've heard of you," Anamaria scowled.

"Same to you," Sela lied with a convincing smile. She had never heard of Anamaria.

Anamaria looked back to Jack, "Next time you leave me, give me a warning," she said angrily. Jack merely widened his eyes and gave a small bow of the head to show his agreement. Anamaria walked away, a few men in tow.

Sela turned to Jack, "Were you two together?" She questioned, biting her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything more. Jack had a life of his own after he left Shipwreck Cove, she had to remember that.

"A story for –"

"A different time," Sela finished, "I get it. You don't want to talk about her," she concluded. "Anyways, are we still commandeering this ship or what?"

"I've a better idea," Jack said, quickly taking off towards the rotting docks.

"What?" Sela questioned. She knew Jack could be reckless and didn't want to get into more trouble than what he's worth. "Jack!" She said loudly.

Jack turned around and covered her mouth with his hand, "Hush, love. We don't want to be seen," he whispered, their faces close.

"But you've no idea where the boat I came here is," Sela protested.

"We don't need that one anymore – I'm going to borrow a friend's ship, savvy?" He said with a wink.

Sela sighed, "Fine, but where is she anchored?" she asked, looking out into the harbour at all the magnificent ships. Sela was surprised there were so many anchored outside the dump that was Tortuga.

"There," Jack said, pointing to one of the smaller ships, but a ship nonetheless.

"And whose is it?" Sela asked, crossing her arms.

"Anamaria's," Jack said quickly before hopping into a rowboat and offering Sela his hand. Sela hopped in after him, ignoring his offer altogether.

"No, no, no! She looks like she's ready to kill anyone who pisses her off! I don't think we should take her boat," Sela said, attempting to reason with him.

"Then why'd you follow me in?" He questioned. Sela sighed and took a seat in the rowboat. Jack handed her an oar and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Your idea, you can do all the work," she said, turning her head from Jack and crossing her arms. Jack shrugged, quickly untied the boat from the dock, and began rowing to Anamaria's boat which wasn't anchored too far away. As they neared it, Sela scrunched her eyes, trying to read the name of the boat in the darkness.

"The _Jolly Mon_ is her name," Jack informed, staring intently at Sela. She met his gaze and all the feelings she once had for him came rushing into her at once, despite her efforts of trying to keep them at bay. But here they were, reunited at last, in a small rowboat underneath the moonlight. She wanted to tell him of all that had happened to her since he disappeared, she wanted to close all the distance between them with a kiss, but she didn't, she couldn't. She broke his gaze and looked at the small ship they were about to steal together.

She heard Jack stand up, "Shall we?" He asked with an outstretched hand, the familiar smirk plastered to his face.

"Absolutely," she said with a smile, taking his hand. He quickly pulled her up and too hard at that, their bodies colliding. Sela let out a small yelp and quickly gripped his jacket in her hands, not exactly wanting to fall into the pitch black water. Jack laughed at her fright before hauling himself into the _Jolly Mon_. Sela hoisted herself up after Jack and watched as he made his way to the helm. She'd always loved the way he looked at the command of a ship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So this is just the first chapter, I haven't written much more or planned much more. I am interested to know what people think? I will continue it eventually, there's still a lot of back-story I have to work out [but I already have Sela and Jack's history planned out ;)]. I also can't really continue until I rewatch the movies/find a script of them to work from. Thanks for the read! Also, it might be a while before I get up another chapter, so to those of you who want more, don't be afraid to fav/follow - you'll get your update! I also have three other fanfics to work on (one is not posted, but will be up on _follow-the-elements _eventually). It is going to be co-written by myself and my best friend _FollowTheSun22 _(and c'mon, it's Lord of the Rings)!_ _Thanks again everyone :) I will update **ALL** my fanfics soon!_


End file.
